Ion detection at atmospheric pressure has been used for a multitude of analytical techniques. Neutralization of atmospheric-pressure ions onto collector electrodes known as “Faraday plates” is a primary mode of operation for most of these techniques. The design of Faraday plates has not changed since early introduction until the advent of secondary electron multipliers.